pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwendolen
|alias = Queen Guinevere Dream Catcher Sandman |job = Dreamscape decontaminator Lunar deity Queen of Caerlleot (formerly) |nature = Adamant |trait = A little quick tempered |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |ability = Levitate Beast Boost |moves = |relatives = King Artymion (husband) Eridanar (elder son) Sygnus (younger son) |residence = Dream Nexus Avalon (formerly) }} Gwendolen is the modern alias of Cresselia, the Legendary Pokémon with the power to dispel nightmares and instill sweet dreams. She is a cryptic figure who appears in times of mental anguish to alleviate the distress of sleeping Pokémon. Although she may appear altruistic at first glance, her true motives are strictly related to her own comfort. In ancient times, she was known as Queen Guinevere. History The greater part of Gwendolen's history is unknown to any but herself. She has a counterpart in Ikelos the Darkrai, whom she considers a glutton and a wastrel for the havoc his nightmares wreak upon the Dream World. Similarly, she detests other individuals who torment Pokémon with nightmares for nourishment or other benefit. Being a creature of the Dream World in her own right, Gwendolen subsists by "nibbling" at the edges of pleasant dreams. According to her, turning dreams into nightmares is much like drinking milk straight from the bottle and spoiling it for anyone else who may be thirsty, not to mention the dreamer himself. Gwendolen thus claims moral superiority in her nightly travels and her extreme contempt for nightmare-sowers. She has been known to execute ghosts and the like for contaminating her pleasant dreams. At some point in her past, Gwendolen crafted the silver Slumbering Helm so that she might share her powers with a friend. However, Ikelos stole the Helm before she could give it away, deepening her hatred even further. The Helm was recently auctioned by Ali Boogah and bought by Lucius, from whom the Crusade recovered it for Gwendolen. She has since left her Helm in the care of Agneta and later Piper. Personality Outwardly, Gwendolen is typically cool and dignified in her bearing, gliding smoothly and elegantly with her chin held high. She speaks with authority and eloquence. However, her gentle and reserved appearance does not entirely match what lies beneath the skin. Gwendolen is slow to forgive and harsh upon those who slight her. Where Ikelos is concerned, she may even become directly violent. She is not easily angered by the follies of the common person, but she holds a grudge when the matter is personal, including whenever her Dream World should be soiled by nightmares. Gwendolen harbors some measure of self-pity fueled by her type disadvantage against the ghosts that thrive on nightmares. She also believes the universe is consistently unfair to her because of her relationship with Ikelos, who holds a type advantage over her in addition to the power to affect others with nightmares. She is helpless in a direct fight, and the extent of her own power amounts to cleaning up after him, so Gwendolen has come to resent her place as his absolute inferior. Although they are said to be counterparts, Ikelos has had no shortage of grounds to call Gwendolen his "maid"—to her profound indignation. Since her power is supreme in the Dream World, Gwendolen chooses to make her home there. In her own dreamscape at the nexus of the realm, she comforts herself with carnivals, practical jokes, haunted houses, and mind-boggling optical illusions. Were it not for her need to find sustenance in mortals' dreams, she might never leave her paradise of "Gwendo-Land." Because she inhabits a world where one's every wish may be fulfilled instantaneously, she sometimes struggles to understand why Pokémon would rather seek love and belonging in the physical world than settle for the instant-gratification found in dreams. Present Following the recovery of her Slumbering Helm, Gwendolen has maintained a tentative friendship with the Crusade. She is particularly fond of Doctor Achromium, who keeps her connected. She has also earned the gratitude of Piper and Gloria Leone for her success in curing Soir of his fanaticism for Morrigan. Legendary powers It is unclear whether Gwendolen is an angelic being or a deity in her own right. She does not keep an organized church in spite of her great and soothing powers. Her truest followers spend most of their time asleep. *Lunar Dance ritual **Rather than using her signature move Lunar Dance from her list of prepared moves, Gwendolen can perform a similar technique to fully heal any one Pokémon at grave risk to herself. This variation of the move takes five times as long to complete and requires Gwendolen's strict focus for the duration. The target is restored to perfect health upon completion, and Gwendolen loses all of her moves and powers for approximately six hours' time. Her defenses are harshly reduced until she recovers. *Perpetual dreamscape **Gwendolen is an anomalous being born from the Dream World. As such, she does not sleep in the same way as other Pokémon. When she does fall asleep, she disappears into the Dream World. Her dreams are constant and unending, existing even during her waking hours. *Passage to and from the Dream World *Passage between others' dreams *Masterful dream manipulation *Lifting of nightmares *Banishment of psychic invaders *Lunar Beast form **Through either extensive travel in deep space or an unspoken blood connection to a powerful cosmic beast, Gwendolen is able to alter her appearance to a more bestial form at will. This form is well-suited to conditions of extreme pressure and/or low oxygen content. Her ability in this form is Beast Boost. *Speedy travel by dissolution into light *Agelessness *Fluency in many languages It is implied that Gwendolen is skilled at enchanting artifacts to share her powers with others. Category:Female characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Psychic-types